weirdalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyrics:I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead (Home Demo)
Lyrics: I don't care about your karma I don't care about what's hip No space cadet's gonna tell me what to do I won't swim in your Jacuzzi You can't make me settle down I'd rather kick and jump and bite and scratch And scream until I'm blue I may as well be hyper As long as I'm still around 'Cause I'll have lots of time to be laid back When I'm six feet under ground I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead When are you Cosmic cowboys Gonna get it through your head I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I can't stand the smell of incense I don't really like to jog No Joni Mitchell eight-tracks in my car (ooh) I hate anything organic Even health food makes me sick You won't catch me sipping Perrier Down in some sushi bar I tell you, now's the time to go for All the gusto you can grab You'll have plenty of time to be low key When you're laid out on the slab I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead When are you Cosmic cowboys Gonna get it through your head I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead Ow! I don't want no part of that vegetarian scene I won't buy me a pair of designer jeans No redwood hot tub to my name I got all that I want And if it's all the same to you I don't need a course in self-awareness To find out who I am And I'd rather have a a Big Mac or a Jumbo Jack Than all the bean sprouts in Japan So don't ask me what I'm into I don't need to prove I'm cool I'll break your arm If you ask me what's my sign I won't tell you where my head's at I don't need to see no shrink Psychosis may be in this year But I'm really not that kind And I'm in no hurry to be casual In fact I think I'll wait Until I'm pushing up the daisies (Like, wow, man, can you relate) I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead I'll be mellow when I'm dead Back to I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead (Home Demo) I'll Be Mellow When I'm Dead (Home Demo)